chimera
by crimson nova
Summary: 7 now added! on a winter vacation phoebe finds she’s attracted a secret admirer. Just who is the mysterious Mr. Benson?
1. Default Chapter

chimera

By Crimson nova

Summary: on a vacation phoebe finds she's attracted a secret admirer.  Just who is the mysterious Mr. Benson?

Disclaimer: I own nothing charmed, wish I did but that's life.

Author's note: THIS TAKES PLACE AS IF Cole had left town after the time when phoebe was a mermaid.  He never went insane, still she said goodbye.

Chapter 1 Snowy surprise

Phoebe sat there her untouched cup of coffee before her.  Her full attention was on the snowy scene beyond the windows.  Skier after skier slid down the white covered mountain.  She thought about the last time she'd tried that.  It had been back in Put and Put. She'd wound up with a broken leg and a fractured wrist.  She'd thought about trying it here but she'd decided to leave that to Page and Richard.

Piper was with Wyatt in the Jack Frost play center.  She'd had her doubts about coming here but Piper was soSure it would help her get over Jason.In truth she didn't know but she kind of wished she could be as carefree as the men and women going barreling down the mountain.  Still not only was there danger from the snow but there was the evil factor. Besides she thought she was over Jason.  She had been for a while.After all he'd cheated on her for a year.  She had gotten suspicious a while before she'd actually caught him but by then she'd managed to erect walls against hurt.

Phoebe had thought about looking for another guy here but why bother either they'd be a creep or a demon.  IT was days like this when she really wished Cole was still with her.  True they'd gone through hell but they'd also shared so much, but there had been At times more good then bad.  True in those last months...  She wondered now where he was, if he was alright.

Sighing she picked up the coffee to smell the chocolaty sent of coffee.   She'd gone on a diet just so she could splurge.  Not that she had to diet but it was something else to concentrate on when she was tossed back in memories of Cole.It was funny, she had no clue why it was so important but for some reason it was.  Maybe it was because she'd been thinking about him for a very long time, had never stopped in fact.  There was just so much she regretted.  Mist of all she wished she'd not used her head that day on the beach.  She'd known then

that he hadn't been responsible for what had happened.  No, it had been the source.  She felt her eyes were wet and frown.  What was wrong with her it

had been a year and a half...?

"Excuse me Miss Halliwell I was asked to bring this to you."  She found a waiter standing there and frowned.  Taking the box from him she opened the card scanning it.

To Miss Phoebe Halliwell,

You are cordially invited to have dinner in the chimera room with me.  I will pick you p at your sweet at promptly 7: pm this evening.

Mr. Benson.

Staring at the missive, who would do this?  Who was Mr. Benson? She didn't know anyone by that name.  And who knew her here anyway?  She wondered if one of her sisters had recruited some guy to so-called cheer her up.

***  

"Ok, what's the big idea?"  Phoebe asked as Piper appeared at the door to the activity center.  She was holding Wyatt and looking surprised to see her.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on I know you had some guy do this."   Phoebe said thrusting forward the card. Piper took it and slowly read over it.

"Mr. Benson?  Phoebe what is this?"

"That's what I want to know."  Phoebe said frowning at her big sister.

"I don't know."  Piper said after another minute of scanning the name, she thought the handwriting looked oddly familiar but she truly had no clue who would know Phoebe there all the way in Pennsylvania.   After all it was all FO their first times there.  That was also why they'd come across the country.  It

was just so far removed from San Francisco that no one would know them.  Yes they'd known there might be trouble from the supernatural but it would also

be different.

"You really didn't have anything to do with this?"  Phoebe asked although the look on her sister's face told her answer to that question.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you honey."

"Wouldn't you?"  Phoebe asked adding.  "You always try to make things better."

"Not this time.  Phoebe, Honey, I know you and Jason weren't as close as it seemed.  Truthfully you have been better since you broke it off with him."  Piper told her gently.

"Oh, well maybe it was Paige."

"No, she wouldn't do that, I think," Piper murmured thoughtfully, "You've got an admirer."

"yeah well I don't know, what if it's demonic or something?"

"Oh come on honey, you know you can handle anything we come up against."

"Yeah but…"

"Just go, have a good time."  With that Piper went back inside to play with her son.Phoebe stood there a moment thinking about it and then she decided to go to the main desk and asked if there was a Mr. Benson staying in the hotel.  The girl behind the desk just gave her an odd look and Phoebe frowned.  Then she showed the woman the note.

"Hmm, well," The girl typed into the name and then shook her head.  "The only Mr. Benson we currently have is our owner and he…"  The girl typed in a few more words and said.  "Just arrived back here about five hours ago."

"Alright."  Phoebe said slowly, wondering the whole time what the resort's owner would want with her, thanked the clerk and then made her way up to her room.  

TBC

***

Here it is another phoebe fic.  Who do you think the mysterious guy is?  hmm, I wonder.*giggles behind hand    arrrccc*


	2. Breathless

Additional Disclaimer: The Corrs own the song in this chapter, it's "Breathless." 

_2_

The bedroom was lovely the dominant color in the room was provided in splashes of crimson and gold.  The crimson velvet curtains were pulled back from the floor to ceiling high window with a braded gold cord, revealing a gossamer drape.  The bed was done in a matching crimson spread and its pillows were large fluffy looking scarlet confections with crimson satin trim.  An old fashion wind up alarm clock sat on the night table beneath the shade of a bold based lamp.  All in all the room was immaculate.  Even the desk and its small book shelf were in perfect order.  Still Phoebe didn't see any of it as she went to her closet and pulled out the single evening dress she'd brought.  It was longer than most she owned, with spaghetti straps and a sweeping neckline.  Next she pulled out her black velvet covered pumps since they too were all of the fancy shoes she'd brought.  

Heading over to the walnut vanity she reached in the top drawer and pulled out the bag containing her jewelry.  She found herself extracting a pair of diamond ear rings.  It hadn't even occurred to her until now that they were the same ones Cole had given her on her birthday that first year.  Now though she smiled for some reason she had brought them and she was going to wear them.  Maybe it was time.  

Taking out another bag she headed into the large bathroom and ET them on the sink lip.  

The bathroom was a match for one out of Good Housekeeping.   it's walls were the same pallid as the bedroom but it's matching tiled floor made it seem some how from another world.  The tub of coarse was not an average matter instead having a large pool like shape and enough room for at least two people.  The fixtures were gold and the only real color in the chamber came from the towels resting on the warming rack.  They were a deep burgundy to match the bedroom.  

With out a thought she filled the tub with jasmine scented bubbles and then stripped and climbed in.  She knew there was still some time.  She didn't mind though, she could use a nice leisurely soak.  

Twenty minute later she climbed out, slid into one of the hotel's robes and pulled her hair up in a towel turban.  Once she finished she applied her makeup and then proceeded to blow dry her hair.  

Stepping back into her bedroom she was moving for the stereo.  She needed a little music.  She was in an oddly happy mood so she wanted a little happy music.  

Go on go on

Leave me breathless

Come on [echo...]

Phoebe froze in zipping up the back of the dress as she remembered the time she'd seen the Irish group perform this particular song.  It had been after that demon had put him under that spell.  He'd killed a witch.  God, was it insane that she couldn't get him out of her system?  Maybe she wanted him back in it.  She didn't' now anymore, she didn't know anything anymore.  

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)_

"Phoebe?"  The voice called and she frowned, was that Richard?  What had he misplaced Paige?  

"In here!"  She called.  

"Hey Paige told me about your mystery date."  He said moving to stand in the doorway.  In truth he'd heard Piper tell her sister but since he knew what had happened with Jason he just wanted to be sure she'd not get hurt.  In the time since had and Paige had started dating he'd come to think of Phoebe as a sister so he was going to watch out for her.  

"Hmm, I decided to take a chance."  

"Are you sure it's what you want?"  Richard asked coming into the room to stand beside Phoebe.  

"I have to; I am a woman, not a coward."  She said adding.  "Besides maybe the guy will be hot and hmm…"  

'Well, as long as your sure here."  Richard said holding out a small blue vile.  

""What a potion?"  

"Incase you get into any supernatural trouble.  

"Thanks."  She gave him a little smile preying she'd not need it.  She'd like to have a nice evening 

_So go on, go on, come on, and leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on (go on), go on (go on)_

_Yeah..._

_Come on_

_Yeah..._

After thanking him Phoebe moved to get dressed, the song filling her mind.  Man it had been so long since she'd last heard it.  Still she could feel as she'd that night.  She knew too that like what had happened back then the incidents with the source was no more Cole's fault than what had happened with the witch.  Still it wouldn't help her, he was gone, and off to a place she'd never know.  

Phoebe knew she could scribe for him but what if he'd gotten over her and never wanted to see her again?  God, she just didn't know anything these days.  

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream_

_Although I'm not asleep_

_And I never want to wake up_

_Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)_

Going over to the dresser Phoebe put in her earrings.  Good, they were just right, she thought of adding a necklace but she'd not thought to bring one so she'd just have to make due.  All in all as she stepped back from the breakfront she knew she looked just fine.  It was not as if she was really trying to impress this Mr. Benson but why not do it for herself.  How long had it been since she'd had a real reason to go all fancy?  

Besides if he was not a bad guy maybe…  God, what was she thinking?  Hadn't' she thought of swearing off men?  

_So go on, go on, come on, and leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling)_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on (go on), go on (go on)_

_Yeah..._

_Come on [echo...]_

Right, her swear off men?  Never, she was a glutton for punishment.  But if it were Cole what a punishment…  What was she thinking?  Paige would kill her.  Hadn't Cole tried to kill and drive her insane?  

Phoebe closed her eyes, why couldn't just once a relationship work out?  Was she just cursed after all?  The one man who made her insane and yet loved her beyond anything was the one she'd made leave because of what evil had made him do.  She'd known then that Jason wasn't right for her; she'd tried to pretend she was.  Why had she been so stupid?  He'd been hurting too, why hadn't she let herself do what a big part of her had wanted?  Sure he'd hurt her but that was part of love, just a little harder in their situation though.  

_, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah..._

_And I can't lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I've lost my will to try_

_Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)_

No sense in dwelling on it all, there was no way she'd be able to go back.  She Phoebe knew it was time to move forward and so she preyed and arch of perfume and walked underneath it.  

_So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_

_This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss_

"You're ready."  Phoebe glanced over at Piper standing in the doorway. She was not all that surprised to see her there.  Not after the visit from Richard.  After all Richard was less her family than Piper.  

"Yep, so you and Leo staying in?"  

"Actually no, Paige and Richard are going to watch him so Leo and I can go out and relax a little."  

"Oh, that's nice.  You two should have time together."  

"Yeah, hey are those the ear rings Cole gave you?"  

"Um hmm, you know it's funny I've been thinking about him ever since this afternoon and I didn't' realize they were from him until I was getting ready."  

"Well at least your comfortable wearing them."  Piper smiled at her younger sister.  It was funny how much her sister had grown up since the whole incident with the source.  

"Piper?"  Phoebe asked.  

"Yeah honey?"  The elder girl asked.  

"You know I was thinking and it wasn't really his fault that the source took him over."  Phoebe murmured solemnly and Piper could have grinned, yes Phoebe was definitely growing up.  

"I know honey.  I figured it out a while ago."  

"You did?"  Phoebe asked a little surprised.  

"Yes, he left for you didn't he?"  The chief pointed out and Phoebe nodded and on impulse threw her arms about her sister.  

"Yeah, I just wish now…"  Phoebe mumbled pulling back slightly.  

Presently there was a knocking on the door out in the lounge.    And they shared a single knowing look before Phoebe started out of the room.  

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless_

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless_

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless_

_Go on... go on!_

TBC  

***  

Wonder if Phoebe will like her date?  Well just stay tuned and we'll all find out.  

Also PLZ R&R and let me know what you think about this chapter.  


	3. Surprises

Special thanks to all of you who let me know about the little booboo with the character names.  I was trying this scene for something else trying to see which it fit but this won.  Anyway thanks again for the heads up.  Power ranger's lightspeed rescue is not a part of this story in nay means.  

_Chapter 3Surprises_

 "Cole…"  Phoebe breathed at the sight of the man standing in her doorway.  God, he looked good, his hair was slightly longer than she remembered so it brushed his shoulders.  Now though it was however pulled back by a piece of cord.  He was just as tall; his shoulder seemed broader than she remembered but those blue eyes…  

"Hello Phoebe."  Cole managed t make his words come out normally although his heart was lodged in his throat, even seeing her image on the security camera's hadn't prepared him for the reality of seeing this woman once more up close and personal.  

"How…  I mean I don't understand."  She managed not to croak.  

"Why don't we talk about it over dinner?"  Cole suggested glancing around; he really wanted to do this somewhere a little more neutral.  

"I don't know I mean…"  Goddess she wanted to go, she wanted to follow him to the ends of the earth for him but what did he want?  Was he out for some kind of revenge?  Should she be wary?  

"Phoebe," he said quietly taking her hand and pressing a small bouquet of Daisies into her hand. His eyes were an intense blue as he gazed at her.  "A lot has happened and I would like to talk with you."  There was so much earnestness in that gaze she knew it was true and her heart gave a little thud.  

"Alright."  She couldn't help but smile.  

"Come on."  He said once she'd set the flowers on the little coffee table.  

"Let me…"  She was starting for her purse but he stepped in and caught her hand.  

"No need, I can get you anything you'll require."  He said quietly and she looked up at him.  His face was more handsome than she'd remembered and yet it was indecipherable.  Still she saw no malevolence or hatred in those dark blue eyes.  

"Alright."  And they were leaving, her closing the door behind her.  

***  

The chimera room was like something out of her most enchanting dreams.  It was decorated as if it were not a room at all but a medieval forest.  Goddess, even the seating areas were not as one would imagine, they were in four separate styles.  In the far corner of the room was located a running stream with a series of flat surfaced bolder.  The chairs were stone as sell, like smaller rocks but all could see they were merely padded with a grey cushion.  In another area of the room was set up an actual tavern from the past with serving wenches.  It struck Phoebe that was indeed the bar.  Another section was in the heart of the forest, it was set up with crude stools with boards as were supposedly used in the past for tables during feasts.   In the middle of them set a fire pit where saw a big caldron of something she couldn't distinguish.   The final seating was high above them, along the main wall; little huts lined the wall where it was made to look as if they were strung from tree to tree.  

"Cole…" Phoebe breathed taking it all in.  "It's amazing."  

"I'm glad you like it. I was going for something that you can't fine today."  HE confessed and she nodded.  

"It's incredible."  She smiled loving how it all seemed so dreamlike.   Yet it was not evil, it was real, plaster and wood. Stone and water.  

"I thought that perhaps we could eat by the stream."  Cole suggested.  

"That's perfect."  She agreed and it was funny he'd forgotten just how beautiful her smile could be.  But then he'd worked hard at forgetting.  He'd had to just to survive the pain and loss he'd felt at leaving San Francisco.  From the time she'd walked in yesterday he'd felt the feelings welling up, past all of his old defenses, past all he'd newly built.  How could he have thought he could do this with out falling back in to her eyes?  She was his soul mate; he'd known it from the moment they'd first kissed.  

"Cole?"  Phoebe asked turning to face him.  He'd gone so quiet, what was he thinking?  

"Hmm?"  He asked and found himself staring into those eyes that had haunted him for so long.  Was this all real?  Had she really come there?  Was she truly having dinner with him?  

"Is everything ok?  You're staring."  He murmured softly wondering if this had been a bad idea.  Maybe he'd decided he'd not like to have dinner with her after all.  

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking."  He gave her a little smile and she quirked a brow.  

"Don't worry about it; I do that from time to time."  She told him patting his arm companionably.  

"I'd hope not too hard."  He teased and she made a little face.  It was good; he could make her act like the girl he'd first met.  Maybe this was a good idea after all.  

Just then the maître d" approached.  

"Mr. Grayson your table is ready sir."  

"Thank you Andre."  With that Cole offered Phoebe his arm and preceded to lead her over to a table beside the man made stream.  

"Would either of you care for drinks Mr. Grayson?"  A wine waiter asked and Cole nodded and quickly ordered sending the waiter   off to retrieve the requested bottle.  

"So um where d we begin?"  

"Hmm, how about your show, how's it going?"  

"Oh, it's going great."  

'I help people."  

"That's good."  He murmured.   "You were always a giving person."  

Phoebe blushed and as the wine waiter   returned she allowed Cole to sniff the cork of the chardonnay and sample it for approval.  It was funny, Phoebe thought, he looked as he had back in San Francisco, yet there was a sophistication she'd not before seen.  Even his movements were fluid, even graceful.  Maybe it had always been there but she'd missed it but she didn't really know.  Maybe there just been too much of the demonic crap to really notice.  She felt a pang, had her calling really taken so much away from her?  

"Phoebe are you alright?"  

"I don't know…"  

"What's wrong?"  

"Nothing."  He gazed at her thoughtfully and then asked slowly.  

"Phoebe your not still worried are you?  I'm not after you, not like before."  

"I… I know that."   How could she tell him it was her? "I was just thinking again."  

"Ok, new rule, no thinking tonight."  He said and lashed a little grin.  

"No thinking what so ever?"  She wanted to smile again; he was being so light hearted, man had it ever been like this before?  

"Nope none."  He grinned and she did feel herself grinning right back.  

"You drive a tough bargain."  

"Better believe it.  So what would you like to eat?"  Phoebe was scanning her menu when she heard the very familiar voices.  

"Piper just relax, will you? Paige can watch one little baby."  Came a familiar voice and Phoebe glanced up as Leo was helping Piper to sit at a table a few rows over.  

"I know but what if…"  Piper broke off as he pushed her in.  

"Things haven't changed."  Cole said in amusement once more and Phoebe nodded.  

"They love each other very much."  She replied feeling a pang, hadn't she and Cole felt that once?  

When the waiter returned Phoebe ordered a fish in herbs and a salad.  

"I noticed everything on the menu would have been things they could have eaten back in the past."  

"Hmm," Cole murmured sipping his wine.  "The goal when I bought the resort was to make it a wonderland.  The outside a typical family resort but inside this room was to be a dream, one I'd had many a time in my life."  

"You were a hero."  

"Yes, if I couldn't be one for real I could have the illusion."  

"Cole you don't need the fantasy you were a hero to me and my sisters so many times."  Phoebe smiled, how many times had she thought of the bad without the good, how many times had he saved them?  

"One who nearly killed you?"  He laughed bitterly.  

"Not you."  She murmured reaching out and taking his hand.  "Cole that was darkness, true you have it in you but for me you fought that."  Phoebe reminded him matter-of-factly.  

"And I lost."  He mumbled and then preceded to change the subject.  

***  

A few tables away Leo and Piper frowned.  That hadn't gone as she'd thought or hoped.  No, they'd of coarse known who Phoebe's date was, like they'd leave it to chance.  Not after Phoebe had been hurt so many times.  

***  

"So," Phoebe said taking a bite of her salad, "you said you'd tell me how you established yourself here."  

"Oh, right, well after I left town I kind of drifted around for a while.  I had some money put away in banks across the world so that wasn't a problem."  

"What, so it was like a road trip?"  

"In a way.  In all of my life I've never just traveled for the sake of traveling."  Cole admitted.    

Phoebe couldn't help but smile at his admission.  Mr. Bad boy had never just had fun on his own?  That was so odd to imagine.  Yet knowing Cole as she'd known him she could understand it.  He'd been all business for so long.  

"Did you enjoy it?"  

"I tried."   He admitted and she thought as he sipped his wine it was truly a night for confessions.  

"I just kept seeing the hurt in your eyes, the love and fear…"   he looked at his nearly untouched salad bowl as if not sure what it was doing there.  

"We were both hurting."   She said softly and Cole felt his heart catch, had she known after all? 

"I um…"   She felt as if she'd been incredibly stupid and she had, by not realizing the truth before now.  "Look I'm sorry, I know that won't change anything, I was so horrible and I just want you to know if I could take it all…"   

'Funny we both had to apart to realize so much."   He said with a rye smile.  

"Yeah tell me about it."   Phoebe mumbled and for the first time in a long while her smile reached her lovely eyes.  

It was then he saw it, the flash of her, but not Phoebe, she wore a wreath of wild flowers in her lovely hair, her eyes sparkling as he leaned forward to kiss her soft lips. 

"Ha raw!"  A hoard of voice cheered and then he realized why he'd wanted this place, it was tonight, for her.  It didn't make much sense but he'd had the oddest feeling as if that had truly been him.  It was in another world, his hair had been as long as it was now and he wore it the same.  She'd worn a simple brown dress and there was a radiance about her pretty face.

'Cole?"  

"Hmm?"  And then he realized where he truly was, with Phoebe in the chimera room of his resort.

"You ok? You look sort of far away."   Phoebe said with concern.  

 "Yeah, I was just thinking about a business deal."  

"Oh," Phoebe looked back at her nearly empty salad bowl and felt as if he'd slapped her, was she truly that boring?  

Just then their server returned with their meals and they waited while he served them each.   When they were once more alone Phoebe asked.  

"So what happened after your little adventure?"  

"Oh right," Cole took a sip of his wine before saying.   Well I'd come here to try some skiing and overheard the news that the mountain was being sold for back taxes."  

"You bought it."  Phoebe smiled at him.  

"It made sense," he shrugged explaining.  "It needed new ownership and I had the cash."  

"Thus you set up a new life here."  She hadn't thought he'd be able to with all he'd been through but now that he had she didn't know how to react.  She'd been thinking so much of him lately that she wanted this meeting to go better than anything in the world./  

"Exactly."  He nodded.  

"It's good then, you never did have much of a chance at a normal life."  Phoebe smiled at him, remembering all she'd learned of his past growing up and such.  

"And you, how have things been going?"  Cole inquired sipping his wine.  

"Not too badly."  she smiled at a  bit of news she had been waiting to teol someone."  "Leo and Piper are expecting again."  She smiled fondly at the thought of yet another niece or nephew.  

"They are?  That's great."  Cole liked the light in her eyes even more than the news that Paige was doing well.  

"Yeah, they're so excited."  Phoebe admitted a wistful look coming briefly into her soft eyes before she chased it away.  

"How about Paige?"  Cole asked at the memories of all that had happened with the seer.  

"She is dating one of our innocents."  Phoebe told him, thinking of just how happy Paige and Richard were.  

"Oh, that must be difficult."  Cole said remembering how hard it had been for Pru and Andy.  

"Not really, he knows the truth about her.  He's a witch."  She explained a little smile on her pretty face.  

"Oh, alright."  Just then their food arrived and in a companionable silence they began to eat.  

TBC  

***  

Ok here comes the typical part, please r/r.  Is it better?  I think I caught most of the errors in the first draft.  


	4. An Arrow to the Heart

Chapter 3 an Arrow to the Heart 

The sound of the water trickling had Phoebe smiling; this was a truly remarkable fantasy land.  It was as if the invisible wall kept the dinners in another world from those here, walking and dancing and such.  

The feeling of recurrence was so intense that when she turned to glance up at Cole she did not exactly see him but another, with that long dark hair and a quiver of arrows at his back.  

"My lord hood yee shant dally here.   The sheriff shall find thee."  She told him as they stood by the stream, the waters rushing gently passed them.  

"Surely my lady doth not think so little of me that thee would worry over me?" He teased her lightly and she wondered even after all that had happened Robin could be such a wild one.  True he led and cared for his people but he was as once he'd been, a wild and spirited boy.  

"Nay Robin tis only that I wish yee not injured by misadventure."  She murmured trying not to sound to mothering.  Marion could remember how much he hated that.  Even when they were children he had.  

"Ahhh Marion ye need not worry for I shall always return to yee."  Robin murmured pulling his wife to him for a long slow kiss, one saying more than any words how much he loved her.  

"Nay not if that fool oxen hath his way."  She said when he finally lifted his head.  

"Marion," Robin murmured tilting her face up so their eyes met.  "Love you hath known me how many winters now?  Hath I ever let you down before?"  

"Nay."  The green clad young woman, his queen of the may replied honestly.  

"Aye and I shant begin now."  He told her as if that solved the matter to his satisfaction.  

"Phoebe?"  The deep, familiar voice pulled Cole from her vision and she looked up into those well-known cobalt orbs to find concern there.   

"Hmm?"  

"Are you alright?  You looked kind of spaced out there for a minute."  He informed her, wondering if she'd had one of her visions.  He hoped to, he didn't really want to deal with one of those things.  Not that he hadn't missed the excitement of their lives but the danger she'd been in, was still in…  

"Oh yeah I'm fine just a little jet lag I guess."  She shrugged and he didn't see anything odd about her reaction so he nodded.  

"Hmm, that happens."  

 "Yeah, listen Cole I was thinking and well…" phoebe began not quite sure how to ask him this.  "I know I shouldn't even ask but um…"  

"Phoebe you should know I'd do anything for you.  I have done almost anything."  He pointed out and she nodded a sad smile touching the edges of he lips.  

"I know but Cole so much has happened," she wasn't sure how to proceed so she forced the words passed her lips.  "Would you have time tomorrow or the next day to spend with me?"  

'I mean you don't have to, I just…"  

'Phoebe I love you, always have and always will.  Of coarse I will." He smiled at her.  It was hard to believe she'd be so nervous but they'd not had the best track record.  

"Oh, I…"  She could feel her cheeks go the color of mars. 

"Would you like to dance?"  He asked breaking the awkward feelings 

"Yes, yes I twould."  She heard the slip and his jet brow arched and she wondered just how to explain that one.  

As the song began she knew it, knew it's soft melody, it's words and the meanings behind hearing it here and now with him.  It twas the tale of them, their song as it were.  

***  

"Well looks like you have everything down to at letter."  

"Yep.  We even have a floorshow."  With that he turned her to watch as a figure in a page's clothing set up three targets, then six men appeared, two dressed as nights, one as a woman, another as an old man and the last two as beggars.  

Phoebe didn't miss the appearance of what looked to be a royal clad man, who was supposed to no doubt be prince john.   

"And I thought I went all out for my work."  Phoebe murmured and Cole smiled at her.  

'Well I did forget two characters tonight."  

"Oh yes robin and Marion."  

"Marion was ill, and her back up had to go visit her sister in Cleveland."  Cole explained.  

"Oh, what about robin?"  

"Well," Cole blushed a little.  

"Don't tell me you do that."  Phoebe said in amusement. 

"Only when I'm in town, otherwise my second does."  

"Why?"  

"It's fun and a tradition."  Cole shrugged.  

"Well then you should go change your clothes."  Phoebe told him matter-of-factly.    

"Your right, I'll be…"  He seemed to hesitate before turning to her.  'Phoebe I know it's silly but I'm short a Marion and your hear…"  

"Cole you want me to be your Maid Marion?"  

"Would you mind?"  

"No, not really, it might be fun."  

'Great come on."  

***  

Twenty minutes later as Piper and Leo were sitting at their table talking about the new addition to their family a trumpet sounded and the lights dimmed so they were cast into near darkness; say for the large fire in the center of the room.  

"Good diners of the chimera room we bid yee welcome to our humble bower and thus hope yee take pleasure in our evenings festivities."  A figure dressed in a squire's costume called aloud and then the man shifted as the fire rose licking higher in the center of the room, allotting more light for the show.  

"My dear are yee enjoying our humble proceedings?" The figure in the thrown asked and the pretty veiled woman at his side nodded.  

It was only then that Leo noticed who the maid was.  He had to smile.  It seemed that his sister in law was smiling, truly smiling for the first time in a long wile.  

'Highness Tis been found out that the outlaws are here!"  A figure in important looking clothes called running up to the prince.  

"Good, very good."  The prince rubbed his hands together in glee.  

Beside the prince, Lady Marion was scanning the crowd for her lover.  

"A word lady?"  A figure clad in a lavender gown asked coming closer and Lady Marion frowned up at him.  

 Yee shant be here will the prince will have all of yee."  

"Nay, robin hath taken care of this.  He just ask that yee be prepared for trouble."  The figure told her in what was supposed to be as stage whisper but in truth was a stage whisper.   All saw him slip her a dagger but the two men to her right plotting the demise of the outlaws.  

"Many thanks good sir."  Marion smiled at the outlaw and then the man was moving on.  

***  

Piper had not seen her sister so into a roll as she did now, Marion seemed truly a part of the scene, it was almost as if phoebe were not in their own time but n the past.  The thing was she knew from the glass in her hand all was well.  Too it was nice to see phoebe so herself again.  

***  

'here yee here ye!"  The prince rose to his feet and the archers knelt before him.  "Let the contest begin with the knowledge that the prize shall be this golden arrow!"  

Within minutes the competition began and soon the contestants were eliminated.  When only one of the soldiers remained and a beggar Marion almost smiled.  That would be her Robin, he was so crafty, and not even the prince would know what he was up to.  

As the two last arrows were shot there was a tie and so the page moved back the targets twenty paces. 

Marion found herself clutching the arm rests of her seat and holding her breath as Robin moved to take his final shot.  And he missed.  

The prince frowned and looked to the sheriff who didn't know what to make of it either.  Ten as if still in the midst of the competition the last archer went, neatly splitting his last arrow down the middle.  

Phoebe had to hold her smile as she knew what robin had done, he'd switched costumes and so he'd not been the beggar but the soldier. She'd not even guessed, yet she'd not seen him after he'd left her to dress.  

 She didn't" have more time to think about this as all hell broke loose and she was jumping up, grabbing the prince even his men surrounded Robin and his men.  

"Thou shall let them go highness if ye wish to see another dawn."  She hissed in his ear and the man Phoebe held was as still as any demons she'd known in this situation.  

"Let them…"  

"But highness!"  

"I said…"  Marion tightened her hold and then slightly let go so not to truly strangle the man.  

As soon as the soldiers let up Robin was racing for Marion, grabbing her and then running for the stream where they then jumped.  Phoebe, having known this would happen was not surprised when they landed on the other side in silence.  The back of the chamber having already been cleared.  

Still when they landed Phoebe found herself alone with Robin, the door over the water having been silently slid shut 

"Well, that was a change."  Phoebe smiled up at him, her heart still pounding form the excitement of the little play.  

"Yeah, it was."  Cole murmured staring down at her, with her soft eyes sparkling with merriment and something almost carefree.  God, had he ever seen her like this? 

Neither thought of what happened next as Cole lowered his head and Phoebe rose to meet his mouth.  

TBC ***  

Well?  I hope this makes up for the blunders with the last chapter.  Funny it took me under an hour to come up with this one.  if it was confusing I'll explain everything in good time.  PlZ r and R and let me know what you think. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5   Magic connections

It was a gentle kiss, innocent and as chased as a virgin in a chastity belt. Still that old fire licked slowly between them, ebbing like the tide going out and then rising like the evening stars.  

"I can't believe this."  Phoebe breathed when Cole finally lifted his head.  She felt s if the floor was no longer beneath her, the world having fallen away.  

"Why?  Do you want to leave?"  He asked afraid that had been too fast, he didn't want her scared off.  God no, their time here would be short enough.  

"No," she smiled up at him a little.   "No it's not that I just…  Cole I feel as if I've played that scene before."  

"We have.  Phoebe do you ever remember your dreams at night?"  Cole asked her softly and his cobalt eyes glittered in the dim lighting.  

"Yes, why?"  She asked a little confused, but then she was a witch.  

"Since I left you I've had the same, of a life I think we shared."  He said softly and her eyes widened slightly.  Not that she didn't believe in past lives but mostly with witches.  

"We were robin hood and maid Marion?"  She could only breathe as he flashes form earlier hit her once more a then also there was the feeling she'd already played out the scene of the archery contest.  

The sound of the water rushing past seemed to magnify, the stars beyond the glass enclosure to intensify and Cole thought perhaps if they got out of there things might take on a normal cast once more.  

"Phoebe I think we should talk."  Cole told her and she thought a moment, taking a look around the enchanting area. It did all seem so out of place now that she managed to see it here and now.  

***  

"There were more reasons I left you in San Francisco.  The day I saved you I was on my way home trying to think how to prove I was not what you thought when   I kind of had this vision."  Cole began as he handed Phoebe a glass of iced water.  They were in his quarters, in the lounge. She'd changed on the way up as had he and now they were having their talk.   "You had to vanquish me."  

"I…" that took Phoebe off center and he gave her a rye smile.  She wondered what would have made her so that.  She cared for him, even with Jason.  Hell Jason was not but a drop in a bucket compared to Cole.  She knew there was pretty much only one reason she'd have vanquished him.  "Were you taken over again?"  

"No, I received new powers from the wasteland and they drove me mad.  At least that's what it seemed." he told her quietly and waited or her reaction.  

"So we killed you."  Phoebe murmured gazing into her glass.  For a moment, only one she thought of calling her sisters to tell them but it was over, besides it had been apparently averted.  

"Phoebe you had no choice, you'd fallen for Jason and I was destroying everyone's lives.  I destroyed the club and cost Paige her job and…"  

"Cole?"  She asked hearing the pain and guilt in his deep voice.  He was at the window and setting down her water she didn't think about it, just went to him.  

"Phoebe, that vision was the first but not the last."  He murmured softly, as if it cost him a great deal to speak the words.  

"You've been having them?"  She asked moving to stand beside him, so she could see his profile.  

"Yes."  He said and there was something in his voice, sadness?  

"Were they all like that one?"   She asked gently.  

"No, I saw what you saw in the chimera room.  I saw a whole life set like that.  It may have just been a dream but Phoebe…"  Cole couldn't go on; it had always felt so real, as real as the warmth coming off of her now.  

"It wasn't, Cole I felt that when I was sitting with you, I could see so much in that room, or actually the true surroundings." Phoebe began and as he turned to her she went on.     "I saw us by a stream, I was worried and…"  

"I tried to laugh it off."  He nodded and without thinking his arms slid about her waist, as they had in the vision. 

"Yeah."  She murmured feeling safer than she had in a long time.  "I knew you hated being mothered."  Phoebe breathed remembered that feeling, that knowledge.  

"I built the chimera room for that reason."  Cole told her running a finger over the curve of her cheek, tracing its softness.  "If I couldn't have my dreams or even the one in them I could have the illusion."  He dropped his hand as if burned by the touch. 

"But Cole you avoided that future, we could still…"  Phoebe broke off when she realized what she was about to ask of him.  She was about to try and pull him back into her world of magic and danger.  Dropping her arms from about him she turned and headed for the door.  

"Phoebe?"  His voice was low, questioning as he started after her.  

"I can't do this."  

"Phoebe do what?"  

"Cole I can't pull you back into my world, not even for a short time."  

"Phoebe, I told you I still have to deal with it."  

"that's not the same Cole; you know that even being associated with one of the charmed one's is an invitation for turmoil and destruction."  

"Phoebe,"  and he was turning her to face him, his eyes dark as they searched hers.  "left you then to save us all but Phoebe, things have changed, neither of us are who we once were."  

"No but."  God she wanted this, wanted these words but she was scared.  If they messed it up, if evil messed it up?  

"I have new powers and I'll bet you've learned a few new tricks to the trade."  he touched her cheek lightly a knowing smile on his handsome face.    "Phoebe that's ok but I think in some ways it gives us a better chance now, we're both stronger, we know we can handle things alone or with someone."  

"Cole…"      she knew he was right and those blue eyes, those eyes she'd loved from the start… 

"Phoebe I know you have more than a million reasons not to trust me but please Phoebe just give it a chance.  Not a big one but while your hear."  He hoped he didn't sound like he had in those visions, he never wanted her to feel pressured but he had the feeling if she left him there tonight then it would be the end of it.  

"I can show you around, we can try the slopes, go bowling, swimming or anything you like."  She wanted to smile, he sounded like a teenager trying to ask out the girl of his dreams.  

"Cole…"  she began but he again cut her off.  

"Just please Phoebe give it a chance."  he begged.  

"I will if you let me get a word in edgewise."   She said grinning up at him and it took a minute before her words soaked in and Cole was smiling back at her.  

TBC

***

Ok another one finished.  Is it too sappy?  I don't know but I think that this couple deserved a little sap.  they got enough of the angst thanks t the writers of the show.  anyway please review and let me now if you liked it or have a suggestion or two.  

Sincerely Crimson Nova


	6. 6

Special thanks to Shining Azure Angel for the suggestion.  It really makes sense to shake up the story a bit.  Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 6 solutions and Complications

"So how did it go?"  Piper asked and Phoebe sighed.  She'd barely made it to the bathroom.  She supposed she should have been relieved that her sister had waited until now to ask.  

"Not bad, where's Paige?  If we're going to do a play by play I don't feel like doing it more than once."  

"Oh…"  

"Ha-ha just get her in the main room."  Phoebe muttered.  

***  

"So what you think your soul mates?"  Paige asked and Phoebe shrugged.  

"I don't know but it's odd like it felt real."  

"Well we could find out."  Piper reminded her sisters.  

"Piper we didn't bring the attic or the book."  

"So we write a new spell."  Piper shrugged.  

"Oh, well…"  Phoebe thought of it and smiled.  

"Times of sand," Piper began.  

"Soul's once bound," Paige put in.   

"Goddess's hand," Phoebe put in.  

"Is this the soul mate she hath found?"  Piper asked and waited.  

Slowly the picture began to glow and then a light emanated from it and passed to hover over Phoebe.  When it did not recede they had their answer.  

"I'd say we have a match."  Piper smiled at her younger sisters.  

"Hmm, so now what?"  Piper asked looking to her sisters.  

"No," Paige looked to Piper and then to Phoebe.  "You go get your bod dressed and meet Cole for a day of fun and sun."  

"Hmm, sounds like a plan."  Richard murmured and Paige elbowed him.  

"That it does."  Leo agreed orbing in even as Phoebe froze.  

Phoebe felt the arm go about her neck; she couldn't call out or scream as she was dragged back into the alleyway. 

"Phoebe? What is it? A premonition?"  

"Yeah I…"  Phoebe tried   to think of an excuse.  "Piper do me a favor and tell Cole I can't go out today, I don't feel well."  

"Phoebe what did you see?  Is it Cole?"  

"No, not Cole, I just have to do something."  The middle sister said and strode from the sitting room.  

***  

Cole frowned as he listened to what Leo was saying.  It sounded so like Phoebe, at east how she'd been, secretive, not that he'd minded then, usually she'd been protecting him after all but now?  

Now though why would she?  After all things had been going so well hadn't they?  Knock, he couldn't just let this happen, he at least had to know why she was withdrawing.  

"Where is she?"  He asked and a little smile lit Leo's lips.  

"I thought you might feel like that."  He said adding.  "She's in her room or was when I left to come here."  

"Good."  Cole said and then he was shimmering up to the laundry room on the floor where Phoebe's room was.  

***  

Piper was rocking her son as he was whimpering over something or other when the knock sounded on the door.  She called for Paige but figured that her little sister was probably with Richard.  

"Who is it?" She called even as she shifted so she could peer through the peep whole.  

"It's Cole!"  The deep voice called and Piper opened the door, to find him standing there looking a little worried.  

"Good, Leo told you then.  Come on in.  Phoebe's in her room."  

"So she hasn't come out again?"  

"No, she hasn't even eaten."  Piper said and Cole nodded and strode over for the phone.  

Piper was amused as Cole called room service and ordered al f Phoebe's favorite breakfast foods.  

"Bribery?"  The eldest sister asked and Cole turned nodding.  

"I want to know what's up and so what ever works."  

"Well, nice to see you haven't changed."  

"I have not stopped loving her."  Cole said quietly and Piper could see the truth in his intense cobalt eyes.  

"Good, she deserves a little happiness."  

"Yes, that she does."  Cole agreed settling in with the mother and son to wait for the waiter to arrive.  

TBC  

*** 

There you have it, another chapter finished.  What do you think?  Is it too sappy?  I'm sorry this chapter was so short but the next will be longer.  I'm plotting my way through it as you read this.  

Crimson Nova


	7. 7

Chapter 7 to simplify or complete that is the question

Phoebe sat on the lushly appointed bed.  She knew she had to figure out who here would want to hurt her.  She'd felt the evil so she knew it was from the other world but who and why here? 

"Well," she mused aloud, "you'll just have to do a little detective work."  Crossing the room to the breakfront she extracted an outfit.  

  The knock on the door had her frowning; she'd said she had something to do, what did they need? Gees she was acting like a nut, normally her sisters wouldn't even knock.  

"Who is it?" Phoebe called as she pulled on her favorite new outfit.  There was a red sweater with little white `snowflakes at the collar and a pair of stonewash jeans.  It didn't matter why they were knocking she had to act normal or she'd have to tell them and then their trip would not be so great.  

"Room service."  The voice on the other side had her frowning, she'd not ordered anything.  Had Paige or Piper done so?  Phoebe didn't know but she'd just have to find out.  

"Just a sec," The middle sister called back fluffing her hair over her collar as she tossed her PJ's into a corner.  

"Come on in."  She pulled open the door even as she saw him there too.  "Cole?"  

"Phoebe," he gave her a good morning type smile.  

"What are you doing?"  She asked glancing from him to the cart being wheeled into her room.  

"Making sure you eat."  He said as if he did it all the time.  

"Did they give you my message?"  Phoebe asked wondering if her sisters had forgotten or something.  

"Yes but Phoebe, you should know I don't get brushed off so easily."  Cole said giving her a cocky grin, one she'd missed so much since that day on the beach.  

"Yeah, well come on in."  She muttered trying not to giggle at his attitude.  .  Phoebe knew there would be no way to hide the truth now.    He'd not let her.  The question that now hit her was did she really want to?  It would be nice to have a partner in crime that didn't treat her like a child.  Then again he had when they'd been going after the source and he'd been training her.  Closing her eyes on that thought Phoebe felt a shiver of memory and loss.  

Once they were alone Phoebe found herself seated at the table beneath the window, and Cole was filling a plate for her.  It was odd how much she'd missed watching him do that.  It was not Cole's serving her that affected her like this but the look of happy concentration on his gorgeous features.  

"Cole I can do that for myself."  Phoebe reminded him but he shrugged.  

"I haven't seen you for more than a couple of hours in a long time.  I want to do this."  He said and for a long moment she felt again that feeling of the vision from the night before.  There was an odd dream-like quality about this whole thing.  Not that it was like he was using some stupid magic on her but like he'd done it before.  

The large man was leaning across her lap and slicing into a meat pie with a long dirk.  When she wondered why he was doing it she realized her hands were bandaged.  

Even as the vision changed and she was back in the room of his resort Phoebe had a feeling this was all a part of some sort of time loop.  

"I'm guessing your wondering why I cancelled."  She said when they'd both been served.  

"The question did cross my mind."  Cole admitted as he reached for a glass of orange juice at his elbow.  

"I had a vision."  Phoebe said finally and Cole met her eyes over the table.  

"And you didn't want me to know?"  

"Cole you're finally out of the danger, I don't want to drag you back into it."  

"Phoebe I don't care about that if you are in danger…"  

"It's not just that."  Phoebe admitted and Cole frowned.  

"What do you mean?"  

"Well, I was just thinking about the visions last night and I think their linked."  

"Phoebe I admit that was odd but…"  

"Cole, I just had another one when you were serving me."  

"You…"  He couldn't believe she was just now telling him this.  Why hadn't she said anything before?  Yet she'd already told him that.  He couldn't fault her for wanting him safe, it was what he wanted for Phoebe but he was not helpless.  In fact he had more powers than most beings in this world or any other.  

"Look I know you probably mad but Cole I saw you cutting meat with some sort of dagger because my hands were bound."  Phoebe said quickly as not to anger him.  

"A dagger?"  Cole couldn't figure where that might have come from unless the visions of last night were truly linked.  

"I see you've reached the same conclusions I have."  Phoebe said and Cole nodded.  

"I think we should tell your sisters."  He said after a minute.  

They didn't finish eating before Cole called in Piper and Paige.  

"Honey, I can't believe you didn't want to tell us."  Piper said and Phoebe sighed and closed her eyes.  Why did they think she couldn't handle things herself?  True she'd gotten into some scrapes but no more than they all had.  

"It was about me not an innocent."  Phoebe said opening her eyes at the feel of Cole's hand on hers.  

"You don't think you're as important as an innocent?"  Leo asked from where he saw with his son in his lap.  

"Look I just don't know anything except you've got a strange situation."  Richard put in adding.  "Yes you could have dealt alone but you don't have to so why try?  I've had to be on my own and it's rough."  The male witch reminded her.  

"I just didn't want to wreck the trip you know with every thing that's been going on."  

"Well your not, it will just liven things up."  Paige said and moved for Richard.  "Right now we should go for the book."  

"Right."  Phoebe said getting up too.  

"We can do it."  Richard said adding.  "You two should try and look   around for the one in the vision."  

"Right.'  Cole said adding.  "I can shake a few trees around here and see what I can find out about killers once you know more."   

"Right.'  Piper said and looked to her husband.  

"I'll see what the other elders know."  The whitelighter said and at the same time as Paige and Richard orbed out he did his own lightshow.  

TBC

***  

Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in school and work.  I hope you guys liked this chapter.  Either way if anyone is still reading this please review and let me know.  

Crimson Nova


End file.
